


正义联盟的一次小小危机[蝙超]

by VickyJMZ



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickyJMZ/pseuds/VickyJMZ
Summary: 正义联盟遇上了一次不同寻常的危机，超人也是
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 14





	正义联盟的一次小小危机[蝙超]

当露易丝意识到问题的时候已经晚了，克拉克整整三天没有来过星球日报了。

“上一次他请假还是因为外星水虱子入侵地球，据说他差点被一个外星水虱子抓走！”吉米靠在克拉克的办公桌前抱着双臂感慨，可能是因为这段回忆并不怎么美妙，周围的几个人听众同事都生理性的脸色发青。

露易丝是最坦然的那个，作为久负盛名的记者侠，她抬手按了按因为昨天夜里整理稿件而疼痛的太阳穴后喝下了今天的第三杯咖啡。“该死的我今天咖啡因肯定超标了，但克拉克上次只请了一天假。”她接过吉米倒给她的第四杯。“哪怕他差点被外星水虱子在身上产卵，”

“呕。”她的前情让几个同事在下意识的作呕了几声之后提出了抗议。

“不露易丝，别提它们，我要恶心死了。”一位体育版的记者祈求到。“还好正义联盟出现了。”

“超人真的帮助了我们很多。”吉米点头同意到。“但是最近好像没在晚上见过超人？”

做为超人的老粉丝，吉米的发现绝非是空穴来风。他的话让和超人关系不错的露易丝突然有了灵感。

“我要去调查一下，超人晚上是不是参加了什么行动。”

这位杰出的女记者在跑步中将高跟鞋踩得只响。

超人晚上干什么去了？

这个问题让克拉克回答确实是有些难以启齿。但这问题不止在他，真的要说，大半个正义联盟都遭了央。

蝙蝠侠怀疑是他们受到了诅咒，但扎坦娜至今还没有找到关于魔法的波动。

什么？试试问康斯坦丁？

谢谢，但还是不了。

瞭望塔里，针对这次危机联盟成员开了第十六次会。

“好歹把沙赞带走，或者管好比利让他晚上不要说任何一句沙赞。”对现状无可奈何的联盟主席捂着脸提议到。

其他人对他的提议表示了赞同。

他们也不想在那种尴尬的情况下旁边还有一个12岁的孩子。

“蝙蝠侠，你想到办法了吗。”第一个求救的是闪电侠，他绝望的抱着头倒在会议桌上。连平时的食物都不想拿起来了。“我今天不想再去哥谭了。”他抬起头，脑海里不停重播的关于昨晚的经历让他双眼放空。

“昨天我旁边站着寒冷队长，你相信吗？”他自暴自弃似得闭上眼，用一种迷幻的表情指向身旁的绿灯侠。“然后他和绿灯斗起了钢管舞。”

回忆似乎把这位英雄吓坏了，他小声啜泣了一下。“再后来他们开始飙顶胯舞，天啊。”

“富有活力。”女侠放下了自己的热巧克力，撑着下巴赞扬了绿灯侠。

超人大概是因为过于惊奇，差点用热视线把绿灯侠点燃。

听到这个，原本无动于衷地站在一旁的蝙蝠侠翻着报告的手顿了顿。在咳嗽一声之后表示马上会有新的身体检查报告。

“不，你知道那就是个失误对吧？”绿灯侠靠在椅子上，毫无精气神的盯着瞭望塔的顶子。“你前天晚上还在街上唱three了呢。”哈尔补充“还是搂着超人唱的。还好后来他离开了。”

这下差点啜泣的是超人了。

“你们为什么需要这么多才艺表演？”这场阴谋里唯一的女性受害者神奇女侠不明所以的说。“难道不是站在那里等人过来求你打他就行吗？”她想了想又皱着眉看向蝙蝠侠。

“只不过没想到哥谭有这么多人想挨打。我甚至看到了你某个儿子。”

神奇女侠得一分，这次轮到蝙蝠侠被噎到说不出话了。

但女侠并未对此过多关注，她扫视了一下这次受害的成员们。“我提议，今天晚上我们应该聚集起来。”

在成员们震惊的目光里，她阐述了自己的想法。“之前我们是分散开的，彼此无法互相帮助，如果聚集在一起……”

“老蝙蝠和超人会比谁战街站的更漂亮吗？”

“闭嘴吧天才。”

神奇女侠怒瞪了插话的两人一眼。

“我们聚集在一起，至少可以让蝙蝠侠把我们一起带回来。”

她看向双脚开始离地的超人。

“然后明天头条就是布鲁斯·韦恩买了一整条街的春。”闪电侠叹气。“我们不如让绿箭分担一下怎么样？”

“哈，好主意，再然后他俩可以因为争抢我们在街头打一架。”绿灯不带感情的抱着双臂吐槽。“这样超人就能交稿了。”

“震惊！两顶级阔佬为爱大打出手，对象竟然从事这样的行业！”他看向脸一直红着没平复下来的超人。“我猜这都值得一个普利策了。”

“呃…虽然这么说不太好。但我们不能停止这些讨论，快点想个办法处理这个问题吗？”超人，这个唯一一个没有说过晚上自己情况的外星人忍不住提议。

他说完，蝙蝠侠就接到了扎坦娜的新消息。

“扎坦娜找到了命运博士。”他说到。

“他说这一切只是一个破碎的宇宙意识污染了我们的世界。”这事实让每个联盟成员都忍不住暗了脸色。

“大概是因为什么原因，让那个宇宙无法继续运转。”蝙蝠侠冷漠的读完了结论。

“但破碎殆尽的宇宙意识坚定的认为正义联盟——他们宇宙的那个，应该站街。所以我们——这个宇宙的正义联盟，被污染的宇宙意识控制了。”

“到底是什么宇宙认为我们应该去站街？倒不是我对站街有什么意见，但是我最近都快忙到没时间吃饭了，为什么还要做这种工作。”闪电侠端起刚拿来的冰淇淋，在干掉第三个之后满脸不可置信的问。

“或许它没想大家都站。”蝙蝠侠关闭通信。“你们只是不巧被一起污染了。”他若有所思的看向低着头盘腿漂浮在半空中的超人。

“你们？”神奇女侠敏锐的发现了他话中的含义。“你没有被控制？”

这下超人的头低的更深了。

“不，我被控制了。但……”蝙蝠侠想了两秒，还是换了个措辞。“我被控制做了另外的角色。”

“我猜那个宇宙意识已经满意了。”他想了两秒，然后笃定的说。

第四天，星球日报的人们终于看见了克拉克·肯特。

在星球大厦里，和哥谭公报上。

“不，这不可能是你。”吉米瞪着眼睛的看着报纸上那个数字的背影，他的雀斑快要因为脸上过于震惊的表情掉下来了。

缩在工位里的小记者快把脸埋进满桌的红玫瑰里了。

“不，那就是他。”星球大厦的招牌，露易丝·莱恩确定到。“哥谭阔佬街头亲吻爱人，那个男人，你究竟是谁？”

“克拉克，你得给我一个专访。不然之后再也别想让我替你打掩护。”她不留情面的说。

“我只是去调查一点事情。所以伪装了一个身份。”露易丝举起录音笔看着克拉克低着头摆弄着手里的钢笔。

“而那天我恰好路过。”布鲁斯·韦恩将手放在他亲爱男友的肩膀上。“我误会了他的身份，但在看见他的一瞬间我就陷入了爱河……”

……

就这样，王牌记者露易丝获得了一篇专属新闻。

什么？那两天超人到底发生了什么？

“我第一次在这条街上见你。”布鲁西宝贝咬着刚刚带回来的站街外星人——卡尔·艾尔/克拉克·肯特/小镇男孩/氪星遗孤/超人的耳朵说到。

“希望你足够物有所值。”

危机的那三天海王在做什么？

他去和海豚玩了。

海神保佑他。

PS：宇宙意识的心里话：其实我只能让大家上街站一会儿，什么都不会发生。因为本来应该发生的后半部分出于某些原因不存在了。

所以蝙蝠侠和超人，你俩那天晚上纯属自愿。


End file.
